


Wincest is WINcest

by loonoosmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Sex, i swear its crack, reference to sams moose cock, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonoosmith/pseuds/loonoosmith
Summary: Dean confesses his feelings to Sam I'm so sorry Chuck forgive me for my sins
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Wincest is WINcest

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys :/

“Sammy,” said Dean gruffly, his voice lowering deeply.

“What is it, Dean?” replied Sam, leaving the bathroom and wrapping a towel around his waist.

“Sam… I have come to an important realization about myself.”

“Oh, really?” Sam leaned against the bathroom door-frame and crossed his arms. “What is it Dean?”

“Sam... I think maybe I like guys.” Sam blinked, then sighed in relief.

“Oh thank fuck you finally told me, I was half-convinced I was gonna have to dance around the whole thing around you for the rest of your li-”

“And the guy I like is you,” Dean rushed out, cutting Sam off. The younger brother stared at his older brother, taken aback for a moment.

“What?” Sam asked stupidly, so surprised that the towel around his waist fell off, revealing his 14-inch horse (or should i say moose) cock. Dean turned to look at Sam, raking up and down his brother’s half-naked body.

“And damn it to Chunk Sammy that 14 inch moose cock of yours isn’t making me like you any less.” Sam was silent, simply staring at his brother for a moment, moose cock swaying slightly in the breeze from the AC.

“Say something, Sammy, damn it,” said Dean, with more aggression than usual.

“I-” Sam tried, then stopped, the words seizing up in his throat. “I don’t know what to say Dean.” 

Dean nodded his head and moved to leave the room, but Sam ran over to him moose cock slapping loudly against his thigh as he ran towards his brother. He tackled him from behind and flipped Dean over, straddling his stomach.

“But Dean,” Sam braced his arms on either side of his older brother’s head, staring into his startled sibling’s eyes. He leaned closer and whispered hotly against Dean’s neck,

“My moose cock and I like you back.” Sam leaned back to look at his brother, but Dean reached behind his head and kissed him, teeth clashing. Then they did an incest. The end. God bless.


End file.
